


Not A Fighter

by warbler



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warbler/pseuds/warbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes to the decision that he needs to learn to fight, and asks Blaine for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> This brewed in my mind after seeing Kurt play-fighting with Sugar in "Big Brother". I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

Kurt doesn't want to learn how to fight at age 6 when his Dad tries to show him how to throw a punch. He doesn't really care; He mostly just laughs and tries to tackle Burt, giggling when he's scooped up and placed back on the ground. He learns how to make a fist and where to aim his kick, but he doesn't really want to learn how to fight. He doesn't really care.

Kurt doesn't want to learn how to fight when Dave Karofsky threatens him. Violence doesn't solve anything, and it wouldn't do much good to try and punch David in the face, anyway. If anything, it would only make him angrier and land Kurt in a lot more trouble than he had been. Furthermore, David isn't worth that.

He doesn't want to learn how to fight when he first learns about Dalton's fight club and is asked to join. Kurt isn't a violent person, fighting only exacerbates situations, and there are so many other ways Kurt would rather spend his time than getting all sweaty and gross and _Tyler Durden_. Not that the club is quite so vicious; As far as Kurt's concerned it shouldn't even be called "fight club" in the first place, because the Warblers and co. are _so_ not destructive, and they would probably cry and have a concert funeral if they ran over a squirrel. If anything, the group should be called something like "secret kickboxing lessons at Dalton", but Kurt keeps the secret anyway.

He doesn't want to learn to fight when he and Blaine are walking out of a movie, and some assholes by the bar across the street start harassing them. That doesn't bother Kurt. He's used to it, he knows how to ignore it, and he knows how to call the police or jab his car keys into someone's face. He's also equipped with incredibly long legs, and he can run quite fast with them. He doesn't need to know how to fight.

It isn't until one of the men from the group approach them, and Kurt witnesses the way his boyfriend reacts.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine says, his arm tightening around his waist as he walks them just a little more swiftly. Kurt follows without responding, unlocking the doors to his truck with the button on his keys when they're close enough.

Instead of heading right to the passenger side, Blaine walks Kurt to the driver's seat, and stays until he's climbed in. It's then that Kurt sees the man walking toward them, and although he looks strangely calm, Kurt's stomach twists and suddenly, he's afraid. Because as soon as he's safely in the car, Blaine turns directly in front of Kurt, and assumes a _defensive stance_.

Arms at his sides, fingers curled loosely, and shoulders tensed; Blaine is standing between Kurt and a strange, possibly drunken, probably aggressive man, and he looks prepared to _fight_.

"What do you want?" Blaine barks, and Kurt's eyes widen at his tone.

Furthering his surprise, as well as Blaine's, the man raises his hand and takes a step back.

"Whoa," Strange man answers, and he sways a little on the spot, showing that he indeed did come from the bar. "Hey, I'm sorry if I startled you! I was just wondering if you know when the bus comes by?"

A moment of silence.

"The bus doesn't run past 7," Blaine answers, harsh voice muddled with bewilderment.

"Oh, seriously? What time is it?"

Another moment.

"10:30," answers Kurt.

"Oh, shit!" The guy gasps, "Shit! Oh my god. Okay- Thank you. Sorry, buddy, thanks!"

And then he runs back to the bar.

"Well," Blaine says as he climbs into the Navigator and buckles his belt, laughing. "That was... interesting!"

"Mhm," Kurt replies, smiling a little. His mind is elsewhere.

Blaine notices this, of course. His brow raises as they begin to drive, and he cocks his head toward his boyfriend. "Is something wrong?"

Kurt thinks about lying, but it never works with Blaine. Blaine always knows. Of course, he always waits until Kurt is ready to talk about it, and Kurt's so thankful he's so understanding. But right now? Kurt doesn't want to wait. What's the point in driving himself crazy with this thought?

So Kurt says, quite calmly, "You were going to fight him." Blaine hesitates.

"If I needed to, yes."

Kurt is quiet.

"... Does that upset you?"

"I... No. Not so much as... Nothing."

Blaine grows concerned. "Hey," he says, studying Kurt's expression, "What is it?"

Kurt takes another minute, trying to choose his words carefully.

"You could have been hurt."

A beat.

"But if I hadn't, both of us could have been hurt."

Kurt just bites his lip.

Blaine reaches to touch his arm, and Kurt releases the steering wheel with one hand, letting Blaine take it instead. He laces their fingers.

"It's okay, baby," Blaine soothes, bringing the back of Kurt's hand to his lips. "Nothing happened. I was just being... over cautious. We're okay, and that's what matters."

Kurt knows Blaine is bullshitting. Blaine just wants to get off the topic, and Kurt knows where the conversation will go if he presses.

So Kurt just nods, smiles, and squeezes Blaine's hand.

Neither of them present the question " _What if?_ " because they don't need to. Kurt's brain is already stuck on it, and Blaine's hoping he'll just let it go.

So Kurt doesn't say anything more about it. They drive home, they kiss goodnight, they go to school the next day, and Kurt doesn't say a word. He tries to put it out of his mind entirely.

He can't.

* * *

Two days later, when he's walking with Rachel to her car after the mall, he wonders what would happen if someone tried to attack them both.

He thinks of New York.

* * *

"Do you love me?" Kurt asks Blaine the night after that, as they're laying in Kurt's bed, just enjoying each other while the credits of a movie roll on the TV.

As expected, Blaine's eyes open and he tilts his head up at Kurt. He smiles even though his brows tuck, bemused.

"A million times, yes."

Kurt smiles. "How much?"

Blaine always plays along when Kurt does this.

"More than the moon loves the night," he answers, then raises an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Blaine also always knows when he's up to something.

And Kurt has to hesitate, because he knows Blaine isn't going to like this. So he bites his lip for a moment, and before his boyfriend can worry, he comes right out and asks.

"Will you teach me to fight?"

There's a weighted silence, and Kurt can see the emotions changing in Blaine's eyes: Surprise, doubt, even greater surprise and finally, concern.

Very much concern.

"Why do you want to fight?"

Blaine's body has tensed, now. Kurt leaves his place atop his boyfriend to re-situate beside him, and Blaine props himself up on his elbows, watching. Kurt sits cross-legged, scooting close to the other boy and preparing the speech he'd known he'd need.

"I don't want to fight. I just... I think this is something I need to know."

Blaine does not accept this. "Are you still... shaken about what happened?"

"No, I'm not _shaken_ , Blaine," Kurt answers firmly. "I've realized I don't ever want to be that _shaken_ again."

Blaine seems to be even more distraught by that answer.

"Kurt, nothing- I am not going to let anybody hurt you. I-"

"Yes, I know, and who is going to keep _you_ from getting hurt?"

Realization dawns in Blaine's eyes, and he's silenced.

Kurt presses on.

"You think I want to sit and watch that? You don't think I might want to protect you, too?"

"This is about me?"

"No. It's about me. I don't want to be helpless, Blaine. And the truth is, as much as I don't want to think about this, you aren't always going to be there to protect me."

That hits Blaine. His expression falls, flooding with sadness, and then darkens with fear and worry as those words truly register.

"Between Rachel and I," Kurt starts, and Blaine's eyes immediately grow more intense. "Who stands a better chance, when it's just the two of us?"

Blaine's face is far too lined with worry and pain for Kurt to handle at the moment. He frames it with his hands, says "Hey," and leans close, softly kissing each of his cheekbones.

Kurt looks at his boyfriend with earnest.

"Stop worrying."

Blaine's eyes raise, anxiety still plain in them.

Kurt smiles calmly, patiently.

"I just want to be prepared, Blaine. Just in case."

Blaine sighs quietly, searching in Kurt's gaze, and slowly lets it relax him. Once he's calmed, he nods, smiles lightly and tilts his head, kissing the edge of Kurt's hand.

"Just in case."

* * *

They start staying after school in the weights room. Just a couple days a week, when there aren't any scheduled sports practices.

The first time they try, Blaine teaches him how to stand.

"It isn't just about charging and hitting as hard as you can," He explains. "It's about being prepared, and holding your ground."

Kurt mimics his boyfriend, sets his feet, and raises his arms.

Blaine's smile is adoring when he comes to correct him.

He nudges his feet closer together, then moves behind Kurt and guides his arms.

"Keep your elbows in."

Kurt adjusts.

"Not that much."

Kurt tries again.

"Relax your shoulders."

Kurt slumps.

Blaine laughs.

Kurt turns around and glares, and Blaine raises his hands immediately. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Are you teaching me how to fight, or training me to be the Black Swan? What does it matter how I stand?"

Blaine's still giggling, but he shakes his head and reaches for Kurt's shoulders. "It's not the stance, Kurt, it's about being fluid. You can't be so tense. You have to be ready to move."

Kurt can't even be mad, because that actually makes a lot of sense.

He sighs, partly from frustration, and partly because he's trying to relax his body.

Blaine nods and smiles, giving Kurt's shoulders a soft squeeze before releasing them. "Good. Okay, here, watch me..."

* * *

Watching Blaine fight gives Kurt mixed emotions.

The first time, it had startled him. Kurt had hardly been able to picture it when Blaine had confessed he'd had training since his "incident". After the initial shock of how aggressive his boyfriend can be (it's a striking contrast from singing with love eyes and sauntering around choir rooms), Kurt focused on the fact that Blaine is actually incredibly attractive when he's sweating (and oh, how he's come to know that fact).

It was much more fun for Kurt to focus on that, rather than remember why Blaine knows how to kick-box at all.

Now, watching as a student, Kurt can't help but be intimidated.

Blaine's punches aren't clobbering fists, but precise, strong jabs. He can hit various targets on the punching bag, and keep the speed bag going for an impressive amount of time. He can even hit targets when he kicks. He's no Chuck Norris, but his training is obvious.

The most impressive part is the determination with which he fights. He strikes with _purpose_.

It almost makes Kurt ache a little, until Blaine turns from the bag, catches his breath, and puts those soft eyes on him.

He smiles, "See? Nothing to it."

"I don't think I can do that," Kurt admits on the first night that Blaine puts the gloves on him. They're bulky and kind of heavy, and Kurt isn't sure how he's supposed to hit that fast and that hard with them on, let alone nail a target.

Then Blaine says, "I know you can," and his certainty makes Kurt's chest ache again, in a much better way.

"Come on. I'll hold the bag for you."

* * *

When they begin to work on blocking, Kurt is officially out of his comfort zone.

"Don't ever watch their fists," Blaine tells him once he's mastered his stance, and most importantly, how to hold his arms. "Chances are you won't be against a skilled fighter, or anything, but they could still try and surprise you."

"Okay."

"Don't be tense, either," He continues, "You're going to be moving a lot- you'll _want_ to be moving a lot. Don't be a sitting target if you can help it."

"Okay."

"And when you punch, if you aim for the stomach, remember not to punch down. Punch up," Blaine says as he demonstrates, thrusting his fist upward as if to jab someone in the gut.

"Oka- ... Wait. What does that have to do with blocking?"

"Nothing, really."

Kurt stares at him, defenses lowering just a bit as he gives his boyfriend a side-eye. "I thought we were practicing blocking?"

"We are," Blaine nods, "but you have to see how its done, first."

As Kurt begins to register what Blaine means, to his horror, Blaine adopts his stance.

"Try and hit me, Kurt."

"What!"

"Come on. Try and get to my face."

Kurt gawks. "Are you insane? I'm not going to hit you!"

"I never said you were," Blaine says, and then he smirks. "I said _try_ to."

For a moment, Kurt just stares at his boyfriend, torn between comprehending his audacity and contemplating his mental health.

It must show clearly on his face, because Blaine laughs. "Come on, Kurt. I've been doing this for years. You don't have to hit hard, just try and get me."

Kurt's countenance shifts, trying to picture himself actually striking at Blaine.

Blaine watches, still on the defensive, waiting. He raises eyebrows patiently, then smiles. "I promise, you won't hurt me."

"Just... It's just..."

"Okay, how about this: If you hit me, you get to make it up to me."

Kurt snorts. "Oh, do I?"

Blaine nods, "Of course."

"And how?"

Blaine grins, and it's a sly, smutty thing.

Kurt rolls his eyes but he giggles, shaking his head, "Oh, my god."

It's another minute or two, but Kurt finally assumes his stance, and waits for Blaine to get ready again.

"I promise, it'll be fine, Kurt."

Still, he hesitates.

"Go on, baby."

Kurt sighs. He takes a moment, centers himself, and then takes a punch toward Blaine's face. It's easily blocked; Blaine hardly moves. Kurt tries again at a different angle, but Blaine blocks that as well. Kurt goes for his stomach, and Blaine hops to the side.

"Bitch," Kurt mutters before he can help it, and Blaine actually laughs.

"Come on. Keep trying."

This time, Kurt tries harder. It turns into a sort of chasing game, though ironically it's Blaine who leads it, as he's the one who keeps stepping out of the way and Kurt can only chase him down. Kurt's forgotten the point of the exercise by now, and he's more focused on getting one of his damn punches through than Blaine's well being or whatever it was.

The fact that Blaine giggles whenever Kurt huffs in annoyance does not help matters.

Caught up in this, Kurt finally, finally gets a fist through; His jab nails Blaine right in the jaw. It isn't hard, but it's enough to make Blaine's head turn, and enough to make Kurt gasp.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sor-"

"Yes! Nice hit, Kurt! That was a hook!" Blaine practically bounces.

Kurt gapes.

"Don't worry, I'm fine; You weren't hitting hard! If you'd been hitting hard, with that hook, you might have broken my jaw!" Blaine _exclaims in joy_.

"...Are you mad?"

"What? No, I told you to-"

"No, Blaine; I mean Mad Hatter. Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm just proud of you!"

"Wasn't this supposed to be about blocking?"

Blaine's face drops, and he seems to realize what happened. "Oh. Oh, you're right." He nods and regains himself.

Kurt has to remember he's wearing gloves, so he doesn't face-palm and ultimately punch himself in the face.

"Okay, so, what have you learned?" Blaine asks, and Kurt snorts.

"What have I learned? Oh, okay. One, your Tigger-like bouncing is only cute on stage, but infuriating in combat; two, you can be a cocky _asshole_ \- oh wait, I knew that; and three, I am dating an insane person who enjoys it when I clock them in the mouth!"

Blaine bursts into laughter.

Kurt rests his case.

* * *

"Remember- be fluid," Blaine says one last time.

Kurt nods. He keeps his arms up and at the ready, fists curled, chin down.

Blaine strikes with his palms. He doesn't wear gloves, and he doesn't make fists; He simply tries to get to Kurt's face. It's a test of his reflexes, Blaine says, not anyone's strength.

Whenever Kurt isn't quick enough and Blaine gets through his defense, he simply touches Kurt's face and stops.

"You left a hole," Blaine explains, fingers on Kurt's cheek. "Wide open. If you have to block me with one arm, adjust your other to shield."

It only gets more interesting when Blaine starts going for his stomach.

"Avoid stomach punches if you can. When you block them, it's harder to protect your face."

Kurt has to start side-stepping, and eventually it leads to the two of them circling each other, with Blaine on the offense and Kurt on the defense. He's pretty good on his feet (and they say Glee club is for girls), and he dodges all but one of Blaine's attacks.

Blaine's hand connects, and Kurt yelps.

"Hey! _No pinching!"_

All seriousness dropping from Blaine's face, he laughs outright, dodging Kurt's glove as it swats at him.

"I won! I can do whatever I want."

"You did not win! You got _one_ in! One!"

"I was going easy on you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

Kurt raises his arms, sets his stance, and smirks at his boyfriend.

"Prove it."

"Oooh," Blaine feigns fear for a moment, and then his eyes go mischievous as he starts his attack again.

The next time Blaine gets his stomach, he tickles instead of pinching.

Sometimes that happens, and they forget what they're supposed to have been doing.

In these cases, Kurt doesn't always mind when Blaine wins.

* * *

As it turns out, Kurt's high kicks in show choir gave him a lot more training than he ever knew.

He hits the highest mark on the punching bag, dead with his heel.

"Well, your aim is certainly impressive. I already knew you were flexible," Blaine can't help but comment, and Kurt should be past the point of blushing, now, but he isn't. It's possible that it isn't from being shy anymore, so much as it is simply the heat that floods his body when Blaine says those things (or does things in general).

Kurt just smiles coyly, sticking a glove-clad hand on his hip.

"Now, Blaine, don't be jealous." He teases.

"What do I have to be jealous of? Are you being flexible for other boys?" Blaine says with hurt eyes, then exaggerates a gasp. "Oh, you meant _fighting_..."

"Yeah-huh, I meant _fighting_ ," Kurt plays along, grinning.

"You are a natural at that. Maybe, soon, I'll let you have your run with the boys."

Kurt gives a laugh, "Oh, no. I've seen the way they dance. They can probably do spinning kicks and ninja things. They probably have throwing stars."

"You're one to talk, Sai Swords."

"... Okay, you've got me there."

Blaine laughs. Shaking his head, he sighs after a moment and looks up at Kurt quietly, the grin on his mouth fading to a warm smile.

When he doesn't speak, Kurt smiles a bit shyly under his gaze, because his eyes are full of... pride. And no matter how many times Blaine gives him those eyes, Kurt can't stop the feeling they give him.

"What?" Kurt grins after a moment, shamelessly bashful.

Blaine shakes his head again, smiling lovingly at Kurt. "I'm just... I'm proud of you."

"For being a ninja?"

Blaine laughs again. "Well, that," He amends, "... And because you're doing this. You've _done_ this. Even though you don't want to resort to it, you... You made the choice to be prepared, to defend yourself. You're just... just... You're so brave, Kurt."

Kurt is flustered, emotion washing through him for a moment, but he recovers quickly. "Well, who was it that taught me about courage?"

"I didn't teach you about courage. I just tried to keep you from forgetting that you have it."

Kurt smiles, touched. Even still, he sees something in Blaine's eyes, and he knows where this is going.

" _You_ inspired _me_ to be brave, Kurt." Blaine continues.

"Me? But Blaine, I transferred."

"For your safety," Blaine corrects, "You were threatened."

Kurt seems to consider that. He nods, and then casually replies, "You were beaten."

It catches Blaine off guard. He's quiet for a moment, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I know what you're doing. If you think I can't read you by now, Blaine Anderson, you are more hopelessly oblivious than I'd previously known."

Blaine stays quiet.

"I know what you're thinking about yourself, and it's bullshit."

Blaine's gaze goes to the floor.

"You put up with everything. You took a guy to _prom_ even though you knew the risks. Tell me that isn't brave."

"It was careless."

"It was _strong_. You transferred because it wasn't safe for you to be there anymore. That isn't cowardice, it's self preservation. It's the _smart_ thing to do."

"Alright, maybe so, but where was my bravery?" Blaine answers quickly, looking back up at Kurt; his eyes shine with the truth now, self-loathing plain for the other boy to see.

"You stood up to your bully, Kurt. Countless times. You confronted Dave, you accepted your crown at prom, you walk through the halls at school every day like you own them. I never stood up to my bullies, Kurt. I ran."

Kurt lets a moment of silence fall. He watches his boyfriend quietly, keeping their gazes locked.

"You stood up a few days ago."

The fierceness in Blaine's eyes breaks.

"And I bet if you ran into them again, you'd stand up to them now. Because you did the smart thing, Blaine. You got away from danger, you learned how to protect yourself, and you became stronger than the fear. Strong enough to stand up to that guy in the parking lot, even if you were scared to. You found _courage_."

Kurt steps closer to Blaine, reaching for his shoulders.

"This wasn't my idea, Blaine," He continues. "It was yours. I'm doing the exact same thing you did. I'm doing this because _you_ showed me that _I can_ _choose not_ to be the victim."

There are at least a few tears gathering in the corners of Blaine's eyes as he looks back at Kurt. His lips are stuck apart in that look on his face, that _moved_ look that Kurt knows so well. The only problem is that its tainted with pain, but it isn't too bad, because after Blaine's eyes close for a minute and then open again, he's smiling.

Blaine takes Kurt's cheeks in his hands and plants a firm kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiles and slides his arms around Blaine, pulling him closer.

"I love you, too, sensei."

Blaine laughs, childishly innocent and carefree, and Kurt melts deep inside at the sound.

Kurt would learn to fight with guns and tanks to protect that sound.


End file.
